Shooting Stars
Shooting Stars is the fourth episode in season six of . Synopsis The CSIs are called in when a homeowner finds a disheveled group of teenagers dumping a body in his yard. It is soon discovered that the group is a cult, but when Grissom and Catherine find the cult's headquarters, they find the members all dead from what appears to be a mass suicide. As the team investigates further, they find out that the mass suicide didn't go as the cult leader planned. Plot Cast Main Cast * William Petersen as Gil Grissom * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * Gary Dourdan as Warrick Brown * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * David Berman as David Phillips * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Louise Lombard as Detective Sofia Curtis * Sheeri Rappaport as Mandy Webster * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Meta Golding as Tina Brown * Ryan Alvarez as Matthew "Hollywood" Dickens * Tomas Arana as Joseph Diamond * Jeannetta Arnette as Mrs. Spencer * Rob Boltin as Mr. Copeland * Josh Daugherty as Ty Bentley * Clea DuVall as Abigail Spencer * Hani Furstenberg as Emma Meyers * Daniel Graves as Mr. Meyers * James Jordan as Ryan * Samantha Lemole as Mrs. Copeland * Laurie O'Brien as Mrs. Meyers * A.J. Trauth as Dexter Quotes :Grissom: The methodology here appears to be similar to the Heavens Gate Cult in California several years ago. They committed mass suicide to shed their Earthly bodies and hitch a ride on the spaceship hidden in the tail of a Hale-Bopp comet. :Catherine (after finding semen on the bed sheets): Well, these Earthly bodies got a good workout first. Big room, big bed, light show. This cult was about gettin' laid. :Grissom: Well, Jim Jones and Charles Manson used sex to manipulate their followers. I'm guessing that they were timing their suicide to the Orionid meteor shower last night. :Catherine: So while you were watching shooting stars, they were dying? :Grissom: There's 12 bunks in there, one bed in here, there should be 13 bodies. :Catherine: Two people are missing. :Grissom: Maybe they caught the space ship. :Catherine (pulls out the bowl of burnt letters): Would you settle for a flying saucer? Goofs *When Grissom goes to enter the underground compound he only has his flashlight on his belt (on his back). What happened to the canteen he was wearing when he started? In later scenes inside the compound, he has it back on. *In the scene showing the meteor shower we can estimate five meteors per second (300 per minute) The actual maximum rate of the Orionids is 15 per minute or one every four seconds. A less than impressive shower from Comet Halley's particles. *Grissom looks up at a meteor shower he identifies as the Orionid shower. The camera shows a sky scene with the constellation Orion in the background, and a number of meteor trails moving from left to right across the star formation. This is dead wrong. Meteor showers are named for the region of the sky they appear to be coming from, e.g., Leonid (Leo), Perseid (Perseus). The meteor trails should appear to be coming straight at the viewer from Orion, not crossing it. *When Catherine finds the bowl full of burnt letters, Grissom tries to photograph the bowl in the state the cult members left it in. However, she rifled through and disturb the scene before he takes the pictures. Notes *Warrick's wife Tina is featured in this episode. She works at a hospital with her ex. *Nick hesitates at first to go into the bunker. This is a reminder of when he was buried alive in the two-part Season 5 "Grave Danger, Part 1" and "Grave Danger, Part 2." Trivia * The Orionids Meteor Showers are considered a Major meteor shower. They scheduled to appear October 21, 2005. See Also 604 Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation episodes Category:CSI: Crime Scene Investigation Season 6 Episodes